Katie
Katie '(ケイティ ''Keiti) is originally a character from Phineas and Ferb. She is a secondary and later a main character in the Unified Dimensions Series. She is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. She has minor appearances in Sunny's Daily Misadventures. Her pre-FHS self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life When she was very little, she felt lonely due to the fact that her mother is busy with her work, the death of her father, the disappearance of her older sister and the unknown wherabouts of the rest of her family members. She joined Lil' Sparks, a sub-organization of the Fireside Girls. However, due to her experience of loneliness, she doesn't know how to make friends, resulting in herself beign left out from the other Lil' Spark members. However, one of them approaches her and it was Milly, who agreed to become her friend. The resulting friendship had make Katie smile for the first time. She was then introduced to the rest of her friends, Isabella, Adyson, Holly, Gretchen and Ginger. She was even happier that she finally had friends. She and Milly promised to be best friends forever. At some point, she told Milly that someday, after becoming a Fireside Girl, she wants to protect smiles of those around her. She become a Fireside Girl alongside her friends. She, along with the Fireside Girls have participated in some of Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis to be added.... Fireside Crusaders to be added.... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added..... Future Heroes Series Personality She is hotheaded, happy go-lucky, airheaded and very reckless. She sometimes get aggresive, oftenly get in fights with other characters, mainly Apple Bloom. She has a habit of taking a nap, making her a part-lazy archetype. She sometimes act before she thinks, due to her recklessness and airheadness. She has a tendecy for being arrogant. She is very sensitive about her head, and felt insulted when it is called 'big' or 'huge', even though that it is in fact, true. She is afraid of bugs. However, she is very kind and caring, as she is willing to help her friends, allies or anyone she meets Because of her kindness, she easily befriends anyone. As the series progress, she displayed more of her caring nature, showing a sign of being slightly mature. She is ultimately saddened if one of friends died. Underneath those personalities, she still holds the sorrow of her past life before she met Milly. When she was 5 years old, she felt very lonely. She never smiled and always feel despair. She attempts to hide her sadness by acting emotionless at one point, but to no avail. Until the day she met Milly and the two became friends, she no longer felt lonely and have her first smile. As she gained many friends, she realized that she felt lonely because of the pain from her heart. It was shown in other flashbacks that she gained the personality she's currently having at some point after she and Milly became friends. Because of that burden, she desires to protect smiles across the world and as stated by herself, if anyone's sad, she is sad too. She would do anything to protect her friends, even if it means hurting herself. She sees her friends as family. She also believes in and completely trust her friends. Physical Appearence Child Katie has blond hair in two shorter and low pigtails with red elastics, green eyes and is light-skinned, and wears a uniform with a red collar with larger shoes and no socks. Her head is also bigger, which is a common running gag in the United Dimensions Series where characters make fun of her head. During the third series, she wear a yellow shirt and a green skirt with two lines. She later wear a blue shirt with red flaming pattern on the sleeves and the bottom long with the team logoon the upper left side and an orange skirt with the same red flaming pattern. At the end of Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series: 1 Year After, she tied her hair with only 1 pigtail. She retains this appearance in the crossover movies of the CA Series and the Heroes' Ideal Series. Tween During the Future Heroes Series, she still wears her third outfit. She now wears smaller shoes identical to her previous one and her hair is longer. Thus, she tied her hair, no longer sporting a pigtail. Powers and Abilities Phoenix Aura She is part of a clan of the humans with an entity known as Animal Auras. In this case, her clan's aura is a Phoenix. As she is still learning with her powers, she does not know every full potential of the Phoenix Aura. She often channels it through her D-Remote, effectively boosting it's attacks. Core Medal Powers When the D-Remote mixed with the power of Core Medals, it also gives her Phoenix Aura certain abilities it would not possibly give. Each combo represents at least one of her traits. * 'Tatoba Combo '- Allows Katie to be agile, strong and defensive. It is also the basic power. Her eyes doesn't change color during this combo's activation. It represents unity. * '''Gatakiriba Combo - Allows Katie to control holographic clones of her attacks. She can also duplicate herself, though this taxes her stamina a lot. Her eyes are dark green during the combo's activation. It represents team-work and friendship. * Latoratah Combo - Allows Katie to be super-agile. It also gives Katie feral attributes. Using this combo taxes a lot on her stamina, as she requires full stamina to use it. As of her current appearances, this weakness seemed to have dumbed down. Her eyes are gold/yellow during the combo's activation. It represents determination. * Sagozo Combo - Allows Katie to control gravity. It also makes her super-strong. Her eyes are grey during the combo's activation. It represents strength. * Shauta Combo - Allows Katie to breathe underwater and communicate with marine life. The drawback of this power is that it is only stronger if Katie is underwater. Her eyes are blue during the combo's activation. It represents patience. * Tajador Combo - Allows Katie to use her Phoenix Aura powers at full strength. While not as powerful as it originally is if used physically, it's enough to wistand several attacks. Her eyes are red during the combo's activation. It represents bravery. * Putotyra Combo - Allows Katie to generate ice and destroying Cell Medals at will. Formerly, using this combo would make her slightly uncontrollable, as well as taxing a lot on her life, due to the medal's nature. After "understanding" the medals, these drawbacks have since dissapeared. Her eyes are purple during the combo's activation. It represents desire. * Tamashii Combo - Allows Katie to be a focused fighter. This combo was initially incompatible due to it's medal's (excluding Taka) nature as an 'anomaly'. Her eyes are light red during the combo's activation. It represents spirit. * Upechi Combo - Allows Katie to use magic. Her eyes are pink during the combo's activation. It represents sincerity. * Burakawani Combo - Allows Katie to have super-defensive abilities. It also allows her to manipulate objects. Her eyes are orange during the combo's activation. It represents arrogance. * Sanibi Combo - Allows Katie to have resistance to status effects. It also allows her to read an enemy's movement. Her eyes are dark grey during the combo's activation. It represents loyalty. * Mopeha Combo - Allows Katie to survive in space without the need of a space suit. She can manipulate the planet rotations, though she opt not use it often. Her eyes are light red during the combo's activation. It represents enlightenment. * Dosuko Combo - Allows Katie to manipulate sound. Her eyes are red and blue (on the left and right respectively) during the combo's activation. It represents kindness and timidity. Combats Hand-to-hand Projectile Swordsmanship Dimensional Remote Singing She is shown to be an extremely talented singer. Memory Despite her idiocy, she is shown to have an exceptional memory, most particulary the description of her friends. For example, when Yumemitchi and Kiraritchi help the team in their "Passing Through"-person disguise, Katie was the only character beside Time-mon, Emily. Nyx and Zoey to immediately recognize them, despite that the Yume Kira Bags hides their identity while transformed. She has also shown to memorize every dimension she has seen and/or visited. Relationships to be added... Background Information *During the three series EKDC, FC and FC: The Spirals of the Mountains, she share many similar traits with those from the Kamen Rider Series. **She has a desire to protect smiles, just like Kamen Rider Kuuga. **She oftenly get into fights with other characters just like Kamen Rider Faiz. **She's very hot-headed, just like Momotaros who provided the Sword Form for Kamen Rider Den-O. **She sees those around her as family, just like Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO. **She has a special friendship sign just like Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze. **She brings hope to those who are in despair, just like Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard. *Though Emily is the main character of EKDC, she's the main heroiene in the 3rd EKDC Special. *Her voice, like Milly, is low-pitched in the Extended PnF Universe Series than her appearences in Phineas and Ferb, though it is more raspy. *Her actions throughout the series had an impact the characters (Example: in the aftermarh of freeing the Cupcakes Universe outside of it's depression, it's inhabitants sees her as a hero, after helping Lovelitchi reunite with Melodytchi and Moriritchi, Lovelitchi is eternally grateful for what she had done for her, ect. *Katie's head is slightly bigger than her appearence in Phineas and Ferb. The running gag is that the characters make fun of Katie's head being big while she denies it aggresively. *Her character songs are Ride the Wind, Time Judged All (alongside Apple Bloom), Xtreme Dream, Regret Nothing ~Tighten Up~, Time Judged All ~Friendship Mix~ (alongside Lovelitchi), Double-Action Gun Form, Time Judged All ~Tama Heart Mix~ (alongside Kizunatchi), Ride the Wind ~Climax Mix~, Time Judged All ~Crossover Edition~ (alongside Tedden) and Time Judged All ~Crosstime Edition~ (alongside Selena). This makes her a character with most character songs, as well most duet character songs. *Before the 10th Extended PnF Movie, Time-mon was the only one of her friends that knew about her past. Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:FC Hero Category:Former FC Hero